Dolor
by VeroUchiha
Summary: [ItaSasu!] Sasuke e Itachi vuelven a encontrarse tras un tiempo... será Itachi capaz de matar a Sasuke que sufre una gran fiebre?... será capaz de acabar con el dolor por el qué a pasado su hermano por tanto tiempo?


**hey ohayo!**

**bueno holas a todos! aki mi primer ita/sasu... el cual espero les guste... y si no ha joderse que es el primero que hago ¬¬... primer fic yaoi que hago, que les den por culo si no les gusta que es el primero yaoi... conste que ya he hecho fics antes ¬¬ que no soy principiante en eso sino en el yaoi.**

**algunas aclaraciones:**

**Aniki: hermano mayor _(se lo dice Sasuke a Itachi en el anime)._**

**Otouto: hermano menor _(no recuerdo como le decía Itachi a Sasuke en el anime por lo que e puesto esta)._**

**Ai shiteru: te amo.**

**Boku yahari ai shiteru: yo también te amo.**

**Hai: si**

* * *

Corría… corría a gran velocidad a través del bosque… había escuchado en el pueblo donde se refugiaba que Itachi estaba cerca… quería encontrarlo de una maldita vez!… quería deshacerse de él de una vez por todas!… quería acabar de una vez con ese sufrimiento, con ese tormento.

Saltaba por los árboles a los más que daban sus pies, muchas veces había tropezado, pero ese no era motivo alguno para detenerse… no ahora que tenía la gran oportunidad frente a él, no la desaprovecharía.

Estaba cansado de sobre manera… el cuerpo le pesaba, le imposibilitaba el hecho de saltar bien por los árboles como buen ninja que era… ya se había preguntado: si no podía ni hacer eso… qué posibilidades habría de que acabara con Itachi?

Hace 3 años lo había intentado… y de nada había servido… había acabado en el hospital, y con una furia y decepción terrible, es que acaso nunka podría deshacerse de él?, nunka podría acabar con él?, nunka acabaría su sufrimiento?

Quizás el hecho de que estuviera en pésimo estado debido a esa gran fiebre hiciera, que de una vez por todas, su hermano acabara con su vida… si no podía contra él… por qué no acababa con su vida de una vez?!... le ahorraría mucho daño.

Quizás morir era la mejor opción… quizás morir acabaría con todo… pero era incapaz de suicidarse… era incapaz de acabar con su vida por su cuenta… lo había intentado de eso no había duda, las marcas en sus muñecas lo delataba… pero siempre había algo que le impedía morir… fuera el hecho de que no tuviera suficiente valor para hacerlo y luego se arrepintiera o que alguno de los del grupo Hebi impidiera su muerte.

Acaso el destino era tan cruel con él?... ni siquiera quería verlo muerto, quería que siguiera sufriendo?!... hasta no acabar con Itachi no tendría paz?!

Quizás todo hubiera sido mejor si hubiera acabado con él cuando asesinó a todo su clan… le habría ahorrado todo el sufrimiento y agonía por el que pasaba… le hubiera ahorrado todas las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, porque aunque se las hiciera del duro y del que nada podría contra él…

También era humano… y le dolía.

Desearía poder ser una máquina… una máquina de destrucción… no sufriría por nada, pues no tendría sentimientos… no le hubiera dolido el hecho de que Itachi matara a su familia y lo obligara a ser un vengador.

Aún se preguntaba… por qué Itachi no había acabado con su patética vida de una vez por todas? Por qué no lo había matado el día en el que el Clan Uchiha se extinguió?

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Luego de correr por algún rato había llegado a un claro del bosque. En el se divisaba un figura alta que llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas. Era él. Era Itachi. El causante de todo su dolor. Estaba parado de espaldas a Sasuke.

-Itachi…-

-tardaste mucho estúpido hermano pequeño-

-…-

-tu inutilidad es tan grande?... las ganas de vengar el clan se han acabado?... me decepcionas…-

-…-

-tan idiota e imbécil como siempre… te dije claramente estúpido hermano pequeño que me odiaras… que me aborrecieras… que huyeras y te aferraras a esta vida… y que cuando tuvieras los mismo ojos que yo me buscarás!… veo que no haz cumplido- Itachi se volteó para mirar de frente a Sasuke con esos ojos, con el Sharingam activado.

-…-

-sigues siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre… tu corazón sigue siendo blando… aun te falta odio!- Itachi había sacado ya su espada.

-callate, maldita sea!- al igual que Itachi, Sasuke sacó su espada de Kusanagi

Sus palabras…le dolían… alguna vez le habían dicho que las palabras duelen incluso más que los golpes… cuanta razón tenían. Las palabras quedan grabadas para siempre… por más que intentes, palabras que te causan un gran dolor son imposibles de olvidar. El tiempo cura las heridas, las físicas está claro. Aquellos que se atrevían a decir que el tiempo lo sanaba todo…

Era porque nunka habían sufrido en serio… porque nunka habían experimentado el verdadero dolor… no sabían absolutamente nada de la vida.

-no te han enseñado que a tus mayores se les debe respeto?- Sasuke ya se había lanzado contra Itachi.

Entre ambos había una gran lucha de espadas… alguno de los 2 moriría, esta era la batalla final, de eso no había duda, en la mirada de ambos se podía observar como ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a seguir alargando más el momento… un Uchiha moriría hoy, estaba claro.

_-"por qué?, por qué no…? por qué no me matas de una vez por todas?!"-_ los ojos de Sasuke brillaron al pensar eso, su Sharingam en 3ra forma había resplandecido.

-la diversión se ha acabado- Itachi y Sasuke habían dado un golpe más fuerte con sus espadas… ambos estaban a los lados contrarios del claro, separados por una buena distancia.

Sasuke estaba cansado… demasiado cansado… estaba agachado, sus rodillas tocaban el suelo… no soportaría mucho tiempo más en pie… la gran fiebre que tenía hacía que no solo su cuerpo le pesara, si no que también le doliera horrores.

Se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, le dolía de sobre manera… quejidos salían de su boca… la fiebre lo estaba afectando de gran manera… sus vista se volvía borrosa de vez en cuando… en cualquier momento podría caer desmayado… quizás su hermano aprovechara para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

Porque… aunque le causaba dolor… dolor admitirlo… esa era la realidad… el seguía siendo su hermano… su desgraciado hermano.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Itachi miraba a Sasuke detenidamente, si no habían peleado absolutamente nada… ni 10 minutos… por qué estaba en ese estado?... por qué tenía semejante mueca de dolor en el rostro… por qué se agarraba el pecho con tanta fuerza?... acaso se había vuelto aún más débil que cuando tenía 12 años?

-que te ocurre Sasuke?- preguntaba con un tono bastante burlón –tan débil estás?... que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?... que hiciste dónde el traidor de Orochimaru?... según escuche dijo que quería tomar tu cuerpo, que ese era el único motivo por el que te tenía entre sus filas… porque te parecías a mi… porque al no poder tenerme a mi, se quiso conformar contigo… siempre el segundón no Sasuke?, siempre el plato de segunda mesa, con el que todos son capaces de conformarse al no poder tenerme a mi-

En el rostro de Sasuke apareció una mueca sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos de gran manera… cuando no tenían a Itachi… siempre optaban por conformarse con él… siempre había sido así… su padre… Orochimaru… todos!... lo comparaban con Itachi de pequeño, de grande, siempre lo hacían!... y para peor, el que nunka llegaría ser como su hermano.

Odiaba que lo compararan con él… con ese ser tan repugnante… porque no lo veían como Sasuke Uchiha… como el novato de su generación que había sido y que aún era… sino como el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha… de aquel que tanto daño había causado… que tanto dolor y sufrimiento había traído… siempre había sido así… Itachi siempre lo había opacado.

-y dime Sasuke…- Sasuke levantó la cabeza parar mirar a Itachi que se había sentado sobre unas rocas –mataste a Orochimaru no?... te hartaste de que te metiera mano y de que te usara como su juguete sexual? Dime Sasuke… qué se siente ser penetrado por un hombre serpiente… no, por un hombre… marica-

-cuando dijo que quería mi cuerpo… no se refería a eso- Sasuke hablaba con dificultad… el dolor era tan grande que le impedía hasta poder hablar… sumado al hecho de que le había tomado desprevenido lo que Itachi le decía –era su contenedor… más nada-

-y te parece poco?... dime Sasuke cómo lograste matarlo?- esa expresión de felicidad, arrogancia, burla, cinismo, en el rostro de Itachi le estaba fastidiando –qué crees te habría hecho cuando hiciera de ti su contenedor?... qué hubiera pasado contigo?-

-poco me importaba el hecho de saber que cuando tomara mi cuerpo, desaparecería de este mundo… a fin de cuentas… eso es lo que he estado esperando… desaparecer… irme de aka… morir… estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de matarte, de vengar el Clan… no me importaba si para lograrlo tuviera que darle mi cuerpo a Orochimaru-

-y tú crees que cuando Orochimaru tuviera tu cuerpo… se preocuparía por completar tu venganza?... después de eso… de que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte y te usara como su contenedor… dejarías de importarle… se desharía de ti… quedarías atrapado dentro de tu propio cuerpo sin poder hacer nada más que observar que tu cuerpo es controlado por otro… tu mente quedaría siempre encerrada… no hubieras muerto-

-qué?- le volvía a doler… un dolor aun más fuerte… su fiebre mezclada con aquellas palabras que le decía Itachi… causaban un dolor tan profundo… quería llorar… pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría… no podía llorar frente a ese ser… no podía mostrarle cuanto le dolía.

-si Sasuke, es eso lo que le ocurre a tu mente cuando es separada de tu cuerpo… aunque sigue dentro de tu cuerpo, no logra salir por más que lo intente… porque otra mente ya está ocupando su lugar… no desapareces de este mundo como tú quieres… quedas encerrado dentro de ti mismo… irónico no?- se había parado de la roca, a la vez que Sasuke se paraba con dificultad del suelo.

-en ese caso… me alegra haberlo matado… no hubiera logrado nada estando escondido… no me importa si ahora está dentro del cuerpo de Kabuto… no hubiera podido aguantar a un más dolor del que ya trato de soportar- una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro.

-en ese caso… porque no acabo con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas!-

-creeme eso es lo que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo- su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro… quizás… por fin hoy sería el día en el que moriría.

Itachi y Sasuke volvieron a separarse aunque ya no estaban tan alejados como antes. Le habían tomado por sorpresa las palabras de su otouto, el deseba morir, ya nada le importaba, simplemente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-tan rápido te haz rendido?... así de importante era el Clan para ti?-

-simplemente ya me harté de todo… ya nada tiene sentido para mi-

-cobarde-

Era cierto era un cobarde… tenía miedo de la vida… tenía miedo a seguir sufriendo… tenía miedo al dolor… porque ya no lo aguantaba… porque hasta ese punto podía llegar… porque era débil.

Su vista se nublaba cada vez más… mantenerse en pie en ese estado era un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-si eso lo tengo claro y tampoco me importa- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Kusanagi calló de repente al suelo, Sasuke no tenía ni fuerzas para sostenerla por más tiempo… el dolor sobrepasaba los límites.

Itachi quedó perplejo ante ese echo, juraba que su hermano duraría más… que se esforzaría al cien por ciento… pero… ese no era Sasuke… ese no era su otouto… pues el nunka se habría rendido tan fácil… tanto dolor era por el que pasaba?

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza… le palpitaba la cien… a tal punto que ahora le era imposible distinguir las imágenes a su alrededor… dolía… nunka había pasado por un dolor semejante… hasta le dolía respirar.

Sasuke calló al suelo provocando un sonido seco.

Ya no podía más… ese era su límite… se sentía morir… pero sentir no es lo mismo a que pase en realidad, cierto?... el quería morir y deshacerse del dolor, no tener la sensación de que lo hacía.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro fue a Itachi guardando su espada y caminando hacia él.

Acabaría con su dolor de una vez por todas? Por fin lo mataría?

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

_-"pesas demasiado hermano"-_ Itachi cargaba con algo de dificultad sobre su espalda a Sasuke, que pesaba lo suyo… sumado al hecho de que llovía con bastante fuerza… le era bastante difícil caminar sobre el lodo.

Estaba desesperado… su otouto tenía una fiebre terrible y tenía que llevarlo cargado sobre su espalda.

No que eso le molestara… bueno quizás si… pero le jodía y mucho el hecho de que no pudiera ir más rápido… y de que la lluvia bañara a su hermano en semejante estado… si bien se había quitado su capa del Akatsuki y se la había puesto a Sasuke… pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas.

Debía llegar al pueblo más cercano lo más pronto posible… y curar él mismo a su hermano… no era un idiota como para no tener en cuenta que todo mundo lo buscaba… no podría pasarse como si nada por un hospital.

Ahora que lo veía de ese modo… tampoco podía alquilar una habitación siquiera… todo mundo lo busca joder!... que pendejadas tenía en la cabeza en ese momento?

"_a su hermano… a él y a su salud que flaqueaba"_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Recostó a su hermano en el piso de la cueva… una cueva que había encontrado por el camino… dejaría ahí a Sasuke e iría a por algo para curarlo.

Estaba claro que su hermano no se levantaría hasta un buen rato.

Apiló unas ramas que se encontraban dentro de la cueva y las encendió con un "Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu"… debía de mantener a su hermano caliente de alguna forma mientras el no estaba.

Desvistió a su hermano y lo dejó únicamente en ropa interior… si lo dejaba con esa ropa mojada, además de esa fiebre cojería también una pulmonía o algo por el estilo.

Después salió corriendo fuera de la cueva… no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle… solo quería que su hermano se curará…

"_no quería que muriera… no podría soportarlo"_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Pasadas unas horas Sasuke despertó sobresaltado… había tenido una pesadilla… no una, habían sido varias en una sola… el día de la muerte de su Clan… cuando se reencontró con Itachi cuando tenía 12… entre otras tantas.

Sentía aún más dolor en su cabeza… y esas estúpidas ganas de llorar de nuevo… lágrimas que no pudo reprimir por mucho tiempo.

Por qué coño le dolía tanto?!... qué mierdas le pasaba que se había vuelto tan débil?!

Las lágrimas no paraban de descender por su rostro… esas estúpidas lágrimas hacían que su dolor aumentara.

Un momento…

Si aún sentía dolor… era porque aún estaba vivo… su hermano no lo había matado como él quería.

Se incorporó con rapidez… más dolor… ya se estaba hartando considerablemente.

Se fijó en el sitio donde estaba… una cueva… algo mohosa y con un olor desagradable… ¿cómo demonios había ido a parar ahí?

_-"Itachi"-_

No había duda de que era su hermano quien lo había llevado ahí, de por si la capa al lado de él lo delataba… además ahora que se fijaba… tenía mucho frío… que cojones hacía sin su ropa?!

Su ropa estaba puesta sobre unas rocas al igual que la capa… trató de pararse para agarrarlas pero no pudo… no tenía las más mínimas fuerzas para hacerlo… y más dolor vino a él.

Llegó a gritar de tanto dolor que sentía… agarrándose la cabeza con fuerzas.

Sentado, llevó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó con fuerza ocultando la cabeza entre ellas… parecía un crió asustado y no le importaba.

Podía caber tanto dolor en una persona?... podía soportar tanto dolor?.

Si, Sasuke si podía… había sufrido tanto que estaba tan acostumbrado a todo tipo de dolor… tanto al físico como al mental… pero todo tiene un límite.

-Sasuke- dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cueva –veo que ya despertaste-

Sasuke levantó despacio la cabeza, asomando únicamente sus ojos por sobre sus brazos… el estaba ahí… parado como si nada… Itachi.

-…- se limitó a volver a ocultar la cabeza entre sus piernas… no podía dejar ver a Itachi que lloraba… y sabía que aunque se secara las lágrimas ellas volverían a salir como si nada de sus ojos.

No quería acercarse aún a Sasuke… sabía que debía tener una lucha interna… se acercó a la ropa que para ese entonces ya estaba bastante seca.

-Ten- le tendió la ropa a Sasuke… y este la agarró de forma brusca sin mirarlo.

-Sasuke- Itachi alargó la mano para tocar el cabello de Sasuke… pero este apartó la mano pegándole con la parte de arriba de una de las suyas.

-no me toques… bastardo-

-como quieras… imbécil- le dolía ver a su hermano en ese estado y aún mas el hecho de que rechazara su contacto de esa forma... más se limitó a caminar unos pasos dentro de la cueva y sentarse frente a Sasuke apoyado en una pared.

La mirada de Itachi puesta sobre él le enfermaba… le asqueaba… la detestaba tanto.

-qué tanto miras? Es qué te gusto o te debo?-

-no estoy de humor para responder a tus estupidas ironías-

-piérdete-

-toma y callate de una maldita vez- le había tendido la medicina y lo demás… después de que se había arriesgado tanto para traerle eso… ahora que se las arreglara el solo.

-no quiero nada que venga de tu parte cabrón-

-sigues siendo el mismo crío de siempre- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro… se paró y se acercó a Sasuke que se tensó al momento –ni que fuera a matarte imbécil-

-que mal… a fin de cuentas eso era lo que quería- un murmullo que Itachi apenas y escuchó.

Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión furiosa… agarró a su hermano que se había vestido ya, por el cuello, lo alzó y le dirigió una mirada fría… que pondría a cualquiera de los nervios… para después propinarle un golpe que llegó a su mejilla y labio.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro… con una mueca de entre sorpresa y dolor por ese golpe.

-na… nani?- miró confundido a Itachi… le salía sangre por el labio y tenía la mejilla roja.

-callate! Callate ya! basta con eso! Ni te voy a matar, ni voy a permitir que mueras entiendes?!-

El silencio reinó en el lugar… lo único que se oía era la lluvia que caía con fuerza fuera de la cueva.

Itachi soltó a Sasuke que cayó al suelo… podría su hermano comprender de una vez que morir no era una opción disponible?!

No… el era tan terco e imbécil… tardaría mucho en comprenderlo.

Sasuke se limpió la sangre que caía de su labio con el reverso de su mano… en ese momento… Itachi se fijó en las marcas que tenía Sasuke en sus muñecas.

Itachi caminó de prisa hacia Sasuke y le agarró las muñecas con fuerza, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un grito de dolor.

Agarró sus manos y las volteó para poder ver sus muñecas… una línea las atravesaba de lado a lado.

El muy idiota de su hermano había pensado en suicidarse… que le pasaba al muy estúpido por la cabeza?!

-Sasuke-

Apartó las manos con un movimiento brusco soltándose del agarre de Itachi… primero porque le dolía y segundo porque claramente le había dicho que no quería que lo tocara.

-eres un imbécil Sasuke, de eso no hay duda… un imbécil y un cobarde… escapar del dolor de esa forma? Das asco- se alejó de él, para sentarse de nuevo.

Sasuke aprovechó para ponerse los guantes que aún no se había puesto, y volvió a tapar las marcas.

"_Esas marcas… las marcas de aquel que intenta huir… huir del dolor… las marcas del que intenta suicidarse"_

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Dos días habían pasado ya desde su encuentro… y en todo ese tiempo ni Sasuke ni Itachi salieron de la cueva… Itachi únicamente cuando había sido necesario.

Sasuke ya se había curado… y no había hablado en esos días… qué hacia su hermano con él en esos momentos? Qué cojones le importaba a él lo que le pasara?

-Itachi-

-hasta que te dignas a hablar no?-

-… por qué… por qué estuviste aki conmigo? Por qué me cuidaste? Dime!- Sasuke se paró de donde estaba… quedando cara a cara con Itachi, al cual le llegaba por un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-deberías agradecer en vez de estar buscando explicaciones al hecho de que te salvara y evitara que murieras- había dado en el clavo… el punto que ambos querían tocar… el por qué Sasuke quería morir y el por qué Itachi no lo mataba –por qué quieres morirte?-

-ya te lo había dicho… porque estoy harto y ya no soporto más… porque la única salida que me queda… mi única salvación es la muerte-

Un gran silencio de reinó el lugar luego de esa respuesta… nada se escuchaba en el lugar.

-no… no te vas a morir-

-lo que quiera hacer no es problema tuyo-

-si que lo es! Eres mi hermano joder! Incluso me importas mucho más que como hermano! No soportaría verte muerto-

-cómo… cómo qué más que como un hermano?-

-mierda Sasuke te amo lo captas! Te amo! Daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario!... la razón de no matarte es que si no puedo soportar el verte muerto… muchos menos el que yo fuera el causante! Siempre te he querido más que como a mi hermano pequeño… de niño no te maté porque no tenía bien claro lo que sentía por ti y quería averiguarlo… luego porque simplemente se me era imposible hacerlo!-

-mentiroso! Todo es mentira!- Sasuke salió corriendo de la cueva… no se detuvo hasta llegar a un lago cerca del bosque… le encantaba ir a sitios como ese cuando necesitaba pensar y le gustaban aún más cuando era de noche como ahora.

_-"Porque te amo!"-_ las lagrimas volvieron a acudir al recordar… porque lo engañaba de esa forma?... maldito mentiroso… él si que lo amaba… él si quería más que como a un hermano a Itachi… pero él… lo hacia solo por lástima o qué?

El dolor que experimentó fue superior a cualquier otro… él lo amaba… e Itachi solo trataba de usar juegos sucios para manipularlo.

Pateó el agua del lago con fuerza… haciendo que el reflejo de él proyectado en ella se volviera totalmente borroso.

-Sasuke-

Ya lo había encontrado.

Sasuke se volteó sorprendido hacia Itachi parado frente a él... no lo había oído venir ni había sentido cu chakra. Retrocedió un poco por lo que casi hubiera caído al agua de no ser porque Itachi lo había agarrado y ahora lo abrazaba pegado a su pecho.

-por qué no me quieres creer?-

-porque todo en mentira… porque solo lo haces para manipularme… porque no es cierto!- forcejó para tratar de librarse del agarre de su hermano más no pudo… las lágrimas volvían a su rostro… el dolor de nuevo… no pudo hacer más que apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi como un niño pequeño… como un niño asustado.

-tú… tú sientes lo mismo cierto?- sintió como Sasuke asintió con la cabeza... una sonrisa de felicidad de asomó en su rostro… una de verdadera felicidad… una que no sacaba hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermano… esa sonrisa… sabía ahora que él no le mentía.

Itachi tomó la cara de Sasuke entre sus manos y besó sus labios con ternura y delicadeza, un pequeño roce que podía trasmitir mucho, pero que dejó a Sasuke con ganas.

Sasuke subió su brazos hasta el cuello de su aniki y los puso tras este… haló hacia él ha Itachi y sus labios volvieron a unirse, un beso apasionado, algo brusco... pero… Sasuke no quería un pequeño roce.

Itachi algo sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano bajó sus brazos a la cadera de este, posándolos tras esta, y pegándolo aún más a él. Sasuke soltó un pequeño gemido. Itachi sonrió ante esto.

Pidió permiso con su lengua para abrirse paso dentro de la boca de Sasuke. Entre ambos empezó un duelo entre lenguas. Ninguno quería dejarse ganar. Ninguno quería que esto terminara.

Aunque el oxígeno es necesario para todos, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, sin romper su abrazo. Ambos sonreían. Una sonrisa sincera.

Sasuke algo avergonzado bajo su rostro… un sonrojo tierno cubría sus mejillas… cosa que a Itachi le gustó.

Subió la cabeza de su hermano con lentitud, y sus miradas chocaron, causando que el sonrojo de Sasuke aumentara.

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves genial-

-aniki…-

Itachi volvió a tomar los labios de Sasuke con los suyos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo luego de uno que otro movimiento algo torpe. Ambos rieron ante eso. Itachi puso su peso en sus brazos y piernas y se acercó a la oreja de Sasuke que se encontraba abajo, y con susurros sensuales le preguntó.

-Sasuke… eres virgen? Cierto?-

-aniki… si-

-lo sabía- sonrió ante ese hecho… sería el primero en tener a su aniki… el primero y el único que podría tenerlo.

Itachi tomó los labios de Sasuke presa de los suyos. Y luego desató el molesto obi morado que cargaba Sasuke. Esa… bata… o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa blanca que llevaba Sasuke se abrió hacia los lados… dejando el pecho de Sasuke al descubierto… el cual se encargó de saborear Itachi.

Pasó su lengua desde la parte baja del abdomen hasta llegar a sus tetillas, las cuales se dedicó a lamer y a jugar con ellas hasta el cansancio.

-ah… aniki-

Le encantaban los gemidos de excitación que salían de la boca de su hermanito. Este como pudo se dedicó con algo de dificultad, pues su hermano no lo dejaba ni un segundo, a quitarle la molesta capa a Itachi.

-ansioso?-

-que crees tú?-

Volvió a subir hasta sus labios para besarlo… quería sentirlos de nuevo… quería recordar que eran suyos, aunque lo sabía de sobra. Sasuke bufó molesto cuando Itachi se separó de sus labios… lo dejó con ganas de más.

-que desesperado otouto-

Su aliento chocó contra los labios de Sasuke. Este se dedicó por unos instantes a quitarle el protector de Konoha a Itachi de la cabeza. Esa bandana con una raya en el centro que indicaba el signo de un traidor. Ambos traidores de su aldea. Ambos traidores de Konoha.

Luego soltó la cola que ataba el cabello de su hermano, le encantaba su cabello, era perfecto. El suyo era raro. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello de su hermano… se sentía tan bien.

-a mi si me gusta tu cabello otouto-

Sabía por sus movimientos, por como los tocaba, por como hundía sus dedos en él, que su hermano pensaba en como odiaba el suyo… y a él que le encantaba… tenía una forma singular… pero a él simplemente le encantaba.

-hmp-

Itachi bajó por el pecho de Sasuke haciendo un sendero con los besos que le daba… pero… Sasuke quería que estuvieran en condiciones iguales.

-no se vale, estamos disparejos-

Itachi miró fijamente a Sasuke que cargaba un sonrojo considerable, a qué venía ese comentario?

Sasuke metió sus manos bajo la camisa con rejillas que llevaba puesta su hermano, acariciando toda su espalda y pecho… Itachi se excitó más de lo que ya estaba… un simple contacto de las manos de su hermano lo podía volver loko.

Con algo de dificultad quitó la camisa a Itachi… estaba nervioso… era su primera vez y no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-solo relájate y déjate llevar- dijo Itachi adivinando los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-hmp-

Itachi volvió a su tarea de depositar besos por todo el pecho de su hermano… bajó hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones y alzó la mirada como pidiéndole permiso a Sasuke… permiso que él no negó.

Bajó los pantalones de Sasuke, rozando apropósito una notoria erección.

-ah Itachi!-

Sonrió ante eso… estaba igual o más excitado que él.

Con toda la calma del mundo se dedicó a bajarle los pantalones solo para joderlo… ya se había dado cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba su hermanito.

Luego Itachi pasó a bajarle los boxers a su hermano volviendo a acariciar su erección, pero no por encima de la tela como antes.

-Itachi…- gemidos de placer salían por la boca de Sasuke… gemidos que a Itachi le encantaba escuchar.

Puso una sonrisa algo rara… sonrisa que Sasuke miró extrañado.

Itachi agarró el miembro de su hermano y empezó a masajearlo con una tortuosa lentitud… pasó a meterse el miembro de su hermano en la boca… lo lamió, lo beso hasta el cansancio.

Sasuke estaba que explotaba… puso uno de sus brazos por encima de sus ojos… y con su mano libre se agarró con fuerza a la grama… gemidos no paraban de salir de sus labios… gemidos algo entrecortados por la excitación.

Y cuando Sasuke ya se iba a venir… Itachi se apartó de él y tapó con su mano la punta del miembro de Sasuke.

-ah!- un gemido de dolor escapó de la boca de Sasuke… que le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermano?! Eso dolía y mucho!

Sasuke se quitó el brazo de la cara, mirando de forma asesina a Itachi.

-aún no quiero que esto acabe- fue la única respuesta que le dio.

-hmp-

Itachi se bajó los pantalones juntó con los boxers que llevaba… estaban completamente desnudos a excepción de la "bata" totalmente abierta que Sasuke llevaba y que se había bajado, hasta llegar la parte de arriba a mitad de su espalda… además de los guantes de este y los zapatos de ambos.

Volvió a acercar su cara hasta la de su hermano, rozando en el camino el miembro de Sasuke con el suyo.

Ambos gimieron ante esto.

Itachi pasó dos de sus dedos por sobre los labios de Sasuke… era una especie de permiso… si abría la boca y aceptaba sus dedos, era porque estaba dispuesto a que le hicieran lo mismo en otro lado… y además con otra cosa.

Sasuke abrió la boca y metió los 2 dedos, además de un tercero, de Itachi dentro de ella… lamió cada uno de ellos hasta dejarlos totalmente ensalivados.

Al acabar de hacerlo, Itachi bajó hasta las piernas de Sasuke y las abrió con delicadeza… posó su cabeza entre ellas e introdujo con sumo cuidado uno de los dedos llenos de saliva en la entrada de Sasuke.

Le dolió… a Sasuke le dolió y mucho al punto que llegó a soltar lágrimas… Itachi sabía cuanto debía de estarle doliendo eso, pero era necesario.

Mientras sacaba y metía su dedo en la entrada de Sasuke, y realizaba movimiento circulares con él, se alzó hasta llegar de nuevo a la cara de su hermano y con su lengua retiró las lágrimas del rostro de Sasuke… y este aprovecho ese momento para abrazarse con fuerza a la espalda de su hermano.

Pasó igual con el segundo y el tercer dedo… Sasuke ya tenía su entrada de un tamaño en el que podía caber el miembro de Itachi.

Itachi se colocó de una mejor forma entre las piernas de Sasuke… este se agarró con fuerza a su espalda, ocultando su rostro en la parte donde nacía el cuello de Itachi… sabía lo que vendría… y seguramente cuanto dolería.

Itachi penetró a Sasuke… este soltó un gemido de completo dolor… dolía demasiado… era su primera vez y dolía horrores.

Itachi se quedó estático durante unos segundos esperando a que Sasuke se acostumbrara… cosa que ocurrió cuando este movió las caderas tratando de buscar aún más.

Itachi al sentir esto comenzó con un movimiento de mete, saca… al tiempo que tomaba el miembro de Sasuke con una de sus manos y lo masajeaba.

Ambos soltaban gemidos de placer… len encantaba la sensación por la que estaban pasando.

Sasuke arqueó la espalda, tratando de agarrarse con fuerza de la grama pero no lo logró… volvió a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Itachi… dejándole marcas rojas.

Itachi seguía embistiendo a Sasuke al tiempo que lo masturbaba. Ambos sentían que en cualquier momento se correrían… momento que trataban de alargar lo más que podían.

Tras algunos minutos de embestidas y masajes… Itachi se corrió y toda esa sustancia blanca fue a parar al interior de Sasuke… al mismo tiempo que este también lo hacía, llenando los abdómenes de ambos con el liquidio blanquecino.

Itachi quedó recostado encima de Sasuke… luego se movió hacia un lado quedando boca arriba, y con un brazo jaló ha Sasuke hacia él quedando encima de Itachi… Sasuke colocó sus manos encima del pecho de Itachi, e Itachi pasó sus brazos por encima de Sasuke abrazándolo de forma algo posesiva.

-mmm-

Él era su niño de ahora en adelante y no permitiría que nadie más se atreviera a ponerle una sola mano encima.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-aniki… ai shiteru- fue lo último que dijo Sasuke ante de quedarse dormido sobre Itachi.

-boku yahari ai shiteru, otouto- Itachi agarró su capa y la colocó sobre ambos… luego de eso también quedó profundamente dormido.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

El Sol pegándole directamente en la cara hizo que soltara un gruñido molesto… abrió los ojos como si le costará más que nunka y puso sus brazos sobre ellos… no le resultaba nada agradable recibir el Sol directo en sus ojos apenas se despertaba.

Trató de pararse pero un peso sobre él se lo impidió. Miró a aquel hermoso ser que se encontraba recostado sobre él… con una cara tan tierna cuando dormía… a sus ojos se veía simplemente perfecto.

-Sasuke-

-mmm-

-ne dormilón despiértate ya- Sasuke abrió los ojos con dificultad… aún estaba tan cansado.

-hola Itachi- le dirigió una sonrisa al tiempo que Itachi le besaba como un buenos días.

-vamos, vístete y párate- Itachi se había parado y Sasuke se recostó sobre la grama

-no quiero- hizo un puchero como un niño que no quiere hacer algo.

-hay que ver que me haz salido mimado-

-y así y todo te encanto, de eso no hay duda-

-pesado- dijo con resignación… tenía claro que su hermano no se vestiría y mucho menos se pararía.

Al terminar de vestirse se dedicó a vestir a Sasuke también.

-ya párate-

-no quiero-

-vale si quieres te llevo a caballito pero párate ya-

-si me llevas a caballito…-

-si si dale-

Sasuke se paró y se subió a la espalda de Itachi… lo llevaba como el día que lo había encontrado… el día que había tenido semejante fiebre… todo gracias a ese día… todo gracias a ese dolor que sentía su otouto… ese dolor que el se encargaría de quitar.

-y a dónde vamos?-

-a Konoha-

-estas demente Itachi?!... sabes que nos buscan!-

-lo se… pero creeme… no ocurrirá nada-

-no quiero que te separen de mi, aniki-

-shhh no lo harán… confía en mi-

Luego de esas palabras Sasuke volvió a quedarse dormido… aún estaba cansado y le dolía cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Un dolor que sería capaz de aguantar muchas veces más… siempre y cuando fuera Itachi el que lo produciera.

-ai shiteru Sasuke, ai shiteru-

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

-Tsunade-sama-

-hmp?-

-afueras de la aldea hay 2 ninjas esperándola… Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha-

-me preguntaba cuanto más tardaría este niño-

Tsunade salió a toda prisa de la torre del Hokage y salió fuera de Konoha… encontrándose frente a ella a un Itachi cargando a un Sasuke dormido en su espalda.

-se ven tiernos así, Uchiha- dijo Tsunade poniendo una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Itachi correspondió.

-dije que lo traería conmigo-

-y haz cumplido bien-

Tsunade e Itachi habían hablado días antes… Itachi había llegado pidiendo el perdón de Konoha… y esta le había respondido que con la única condición de que trajera a Sasuke devuelta… a lo que este no se negó.

-y entonces?-

-qué sepas que tú y tu hermano quedan absueltos de toda culpa pendiente con Konoha… pero que deberán cumplir ambos misiones especiales y se encontraran bajo vigilancia al hacerlas-

-arigato-

-no me des las gracias-

-de no ser por usted…-

-a callar Uchiha… luego explicaré todo en la aldea… váyanse de una vez a las tierras de su Clan-

-hai!-

Itachi y Sasuke desaparecieron de su vista.

-Tsunade obaa-chan-

-maldito crío! qué quieres?!-

-esos que estaban ahí no eran…-

-Naruto baka… aki no había nadie… que imaginación la tuya- dijo como simple respuesta entrando de nuevo a Konoha.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Itachi entró a la que en un pasado había sido su casa… y que volvería a serlo… estaba demasiado limpia teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Dejó a su hermano sobre un sofá y depositó un beso sobre su frente… para luego tomar un sobre de una mesa cercana… lo abrió y se dedicó a leer la carta que venía dentro de él.

Esa vieja Hokage tenía que ser tan… salida… mira que llegar a bendecir hasta su unión con Sasuke… no había duda que había escrito esa carta estando borracha… pero ahora sabía que ella había mandado a limpiar su casa para cuando llegaran.

-aniki… Estamos en…-

-en casa Sasuke… de nuevo en casa-

-qué haces?-

-nada otouto- se acercó hasta Sasuke y beso sus labios con ternura… con toda la calma del mundo… pues sabría que lo tendría por mucho tiempo.

Se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa… Sasuke cerró los ojos y le dirigió una también.

Tomó a su hermano en brazo como si de unos recién casado se tratasen y camino con él hasta su cuarto.

Después de todo… el insignificante dolor que podría llegar a sentir de ahora en adelante, antes de sentir un inmenso placer… sería uno mucho mas distinto a por el que había pasado desde hace tanto tiempo… ese dolor que se encargaría de quitar Itachi… su hermano… su amor… la persona que lo había hundido en ese dolor para luego sacarlo de él… para luego acabar con él… con su dolor.

* * *

**ne ya se ha acabado TT.TT... espero les haya gustado... miren que me ha costado hacerlo _(además de que me e divertido mucho haciéndolo jojojo!)_**

**dejen reviews a esta pobre y desampara autora.**

**-Sasuke e Itachi: ¬¬ usotsuki!**

**¬¬ bocones... que no soy ninguna mentirosa!!!**

**-Sasuke: claro...**

**porque no se van a follar por ahí y me dejan en paz**

**-Itachi: que te den mujer!**

**u.u estos Uchihas son un caso único u.u... mi esposo y mi cuñado son únicos de esos no hay duda ¬¬**

**Sasuke e Itachi: cómo qué tu esposo y tu cuñado!?**

**ya ya que soñar se vale u.u... ja ne a todos! espero les gustará n.n**

**!"+Vero.Sasuke.Riku+"!**


End file.
